


Routine

by hhwgv



Series: tumblr fics [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary and Isabelle spend a cold winter’s evening snuggled up by the fireplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justlikedaylightsavingstime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/gifts).



> for [Spud](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/) who asked for Clizzy + reading a book together

The sky outside was grey and overcast, fat snowflakes drifting silently towards the earth, and Clary was happy that she was indoors. She liked snow – the way it covered everything and made New York look clean for about ten seconds – but she didn’t like it in her hair or in her face. She much preferred where she was – stretched out on the thick rug in front of a crackling fire in the Institute’s library, her head resting on Isabelle’s lap. Her eyes drifted shut as Isabelle’s voice washed over her, sweet and melodic.

 

They’d been doing this pretty much every day for the past month – ever since the snow started falling. Isabelle would read aloud and Clary would listen, enchanted by the way Isabelle made _Harry Potter_ sound like a song. Every so often she would stop to interject her opinions or to add some sort of comment – “ _Clary, if you were in Harry Potter, you would be a Weasley_ ,” “ _I’d probably be a Slytherin_ ,” – or ask Clary questions – “ _Is Snape really a bad guy?_ ” “ _What’s wrong with Lupin?_ ” – and Clary would just smile and shrug before encouraging Isabelle to go on and read so she could find out.

 

Isabelle was great at reading aloud. She didn’t read too fast or too slow, and her voice had a gentle lilt that blanketed Clary like the snow falling outside. Often she would run her fingers through Clary’s hair absentmindedly as she read, making Clary feel like she was purring.

 

“Hey, are you even paying attention?” Isabelle asked, snapping Clary out of her reverie.

 

“Of course I am,” Clary answered mock-indignantly, opening her eyes to find Isabelle leaning over her, a teasing smile on her face. It was a lie, and Isabelle knew it was a lie, but that was how this usually went.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Isabelle replied playfully. “What _just_ happened?”

 

“Fine,” Clary admitted, “I wasn’t paying attention. What just happened?”

 

“Lupin just took the Marauders Map from Harry,” Isabelle told her. “How does he know what it is?”

 

“Just keep reading,” Clary said, letting her eyes drift shut again. “You’ll find out.”

 

Isabelle turned back to the book she was holding, her free hand resuming its trek through Clary’s hair. It really wasn’t fair of Isabelle to expect Clary to listen to absolutely every word of _Harry Potter_ , especially when she was the one distracting her.

 

Clary didn’t know how much longer Isabelle read before she abruptly shut the book and placed it on the floor beside her. “There’s no point in reading if you’re not going to pay attention,” Isabelle teased, now running both of her hands through Clary’s messy hair. Clary hummed in response, unable to form any real sentences.

 

Isabelle shifted below Clary’s head, forcing her to sit up. “C’mon,” Isabelle said, grabbing Clary’s hand and pulling her to her feet. “If you’re so tired, there are better places to sleep than the floor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
